Luna
by DiscordiaDarling
Summary: Sometimes, a Fairytale so real, refuses to let you go. Such is the case for Sarah Williams, and with the help of a lunar eclipse she will end it correctly this time around. JxS OneShot


**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, David Bowie would be forced to play the role of Jareth for the rest of his life.

Enough said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had, in all conceivable explanations of the phrase, been a long drawn out day for Sarah Williams. College seemed to be getting the best of her, friends and family suffering with the distance. Even if she swore to keep in touch, One would need determination to keep such promises, and as we all know, Sarah was the very definition of the word. However, unfortunately for them, energetic was never one of her personality traits. And as of right now, it'd take all the energy in the cosmos to pick up that phone, and call a long lost loved one.

So they would simply have to suffer, and ponder what became of the chocolate haired girl whose head was full of dreams.

However, one such man, rather king, never had to wonder. At a whim a crystal would appear in his Majesty's hands, and he could spy on the young girl.

No, _observe,_ for he hated the term being associated with what he did. And observe he did, quite frequently in fact, dare I say, obsessively? After all, he was only protecting what was rightfully his, and stubborn rulers never contemplate tyrannical invasions of privacy.

_Yet, I stray from the point._

In truth the young girl had captured his attention long before she ever set foot in his Labyrinth. Although that miniscule bit of knowledge could be considered non-existent, for he had no intention of ever telling her otherwise.

But those intentions were tempted once, and only once. When she gazed upon him with wide eyed innocence, expression utterly horrified. Those eyes and their peculiar hue, held something familiar, yet intangible. No matter how many times he'd seen them in a frivolous crystal, nothing equated to being in such close contact with the object of his primary conquest.

_Nay, his adversary, and that was a role ladies and gentlemen our monarch had perfected._

So when the naive juvenile immaturely shouted. "It's not fair!"

His pride, and position were the only oppositions holding him back from declaring..

_"Isn't fair?! You know not the true meaning of the phrase you use so often, and ignorantly. What isn't fair is we have met like this, that you willingly flung your brother within my grasp knowing all the while I would have to assume the villain."_

But she didn't know, and as I said, it was merely temptation. For The Goblin King knew much of self control, and even though the mortal pushed him to his limits, none the less, they were still there. But were the lines clearly drawn for a man who ruled a world? Of course, but those rules need not apply when it came to _observing_ Sarah.

So with a flick of his wrist, all his curiosity would be satisfied, and flick he will, until she called, and beckon she did.

_Which leads us to what this story is really about. _

On one evening in particular, the human girl Sarah Williams, hardly 20, no longer found mirth in her loneliness. So sitting on the balcony of her one bedroom apartment, she toyed with an idea. This prospect having much to do with a certain seductively dark Fae, the Goblin King to exact. And although she mentally scolded herself subconsciously for what she was about to do, speaking words she'd swore to never utter again. There was an unspeakable allure, and frightfully strong need for his presence. Perhaps it was just magic from the rumored lunar eclipse that caused her to crave his company, or maybe not. Whatever the effect, provoking, or reasons, it was surely a futile fight.

Sarah swiftly arose from the chair, her knees weakening with warning of possible consequences ahead. But she didn't care, her mind was made up, and there was no turning back now. Sarah's lungs became heavy as she took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut to the barrier of their worlds colliding as she spoke.

"I wish Jareth was here right now!"

She shouted into the crisp Autumn air, keeping her lids securely fastened against the heavy winds. Sarah wasn't completely brainless, she knew full well the advantage she offered, as well her obvious vulnerability. If he were to spring up at that very moment, he'd have ample opportunity to strangle her to death. Although, she was sure Jareth could come up with more creative ways to dispose of her. The thought of what alternatives he possessed caused a deep sinking in the pit of her stomach, and her knees buckled slightly.

_"What am I doing? This is totally ridiculous, if not suicidal." _

She thought, suddenly regretting everything she'd done in the last five minutes.

_"Last five minutes of your life you mean." _

Her subconscious teased belatedly.

Sarah grasped to the iron bars surrounding her balcony, knuckles turning white to her fierce grip. Slowly, and unusually cautiously she opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her sight to adjust, seeing as how the sun had brightened. However, when her vision was to her satisfaction she turned her head. Searching the balcony for the one she so unwisely called, acting on impulses, proved to be significant flaw when she spotted him.

The Goblin King lounged on the thin barring, seemingly un phased by the potential danger of a fall. He looked so relaxed, as if he were simply laying upon a couch, or some other non-threatening object.

"You came." Sarah spoke through awe stricken gasps, somewhat curving her neck to the left.

"You called." The Goblin King corrected, grinning knowingly.

Sarah's glowing features dimmed at his retort. She had called him, hadn't she? The question was more for confirmation, than an actual inquiry to herself. What in the bloody hell was wrong with her? When you're lonely you get a cat, purchase a dog, buy a hamster, or anything else that's fury, cute and acceptable as a pet in society. You don't however, invite the Goblin King into your home expecting all will go accordingly.

"That's a whoopsie worthy of the gods." She wryly replied, watching him advertently.

Jareth slid from sitting to standing, a move that substantially raised Sarah's attack alert. His features were menacing, yet his stare remained indifferent.

"You know darling," He looked up thoughtfully, raising his index finger. "You've always had a knack for speaking before you think."

The _Toby Incident_ reference hadn't gone unnoticed, the bitter memory nipping hard at an already guilty conscience.

"If you're going to be insulting you can just leave now."

Sarah snapped, uneasily crossing her arms and straightening her shoulders. He might know one of her dirty little secrets, but he didn't need to become aware of how helpless he made her feel, especially at that moment. She was by no means a coward, but my god who knew what he was capable of if pushed too far.

Jareth mimicked her stance, his being far more self assured, and unmistakably regal. "You've wished me here Sarah, and I am sure that by now you've learnt the power of wishes." He coaxed, eyeing her questionably.

"Yes, and you have granted that wish, now haven't you?"

She exclaimed, extremely proud of herself. If there was one thing the Labyrinth taught her, it was that there was power in words. And if The Goblin King had half the chance, he'd twist them into an unbelievable knot of bullshit. But as the encounter progressed, Jareth realized he'd underestimated Sarah yet again. In effect, one slender winged brow shot up in honest admiration.

"Clever girl." He proclaimed, a mocking grin darkening his features.

Sarah shifted uneasily, was that a compliment? Admittedly, she'd often thought of Jareth whispering sweet nothings in her ear. That was after all one of the guilty pleasures of growing up. An evolving imagination taking you places fraught with danger, however equally gratifying. Yet, never in her wildest of midnight fantasies, would she ideate that a simple kudos could send her head whirling.

"Why may I ask did you wish me here for?" The Goblin King inquired, breaking the silence.

"I was just a little lonely and-"

His crisp, cruel voice cut in mid sentence. "And you thought since you'd defeated my labyrinth that I'd be more than happy to be your little lap dog?" Jareth asked arrogantly sure of the accuracy in his assumptions. The girl facing him however, was extremely insulted with his intrusive response.

"No, that's not it at all, and as I've said you're free to leave." Sarah bit out quickly, with a deep sigh she added. "Look, how about calling a truce? If only for tonight."

The Goblin King hesitated slightly, unsure of what he'd just heard. "I suppose I'd be willing to agree." He said casually strolling toward her.

"Great, now sit?" She asked motioning to a dark blue, reclining beach chair beside her.

Five long minutes passed as the couple, mismatched as The Goblin King's eyes sat quietly staring out into the nearing sunset. Both contently gazing searchingly at something that was obscure to anyone but the two. The sky brightened into dull shades of pastels, golden lining radiating off every bloodless cloud, the air thickened with electricity.

Jareth shifted his gaze to stare at Sarah, who was now diligently brushing off her jeans. His eyes drifted up and down her body, taking into account every curve of her feminine figure. She had quite noticeably grown up, but something about her remained child like, untainted. That fire in her eyes with all it vicious cruelty although dimmed, still shone from what could be argued her very soul.

"May I ask you something?" She asked un-tucking her Amy Brown T-shirt.

"Perhaps, it depends on the question."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I will only ask if you can insure an honest answer."

The Goblin King considered the matter shortly, and with much thought. He then nodded his head in a gesture of agreement, and she began.

"Why did you come today? I mean you could of just ignored me, right?"

Why was it always like this? Sarah Williams was completely mortal, but to The Goblin King she possessed more magic than Mab herself. With the most casual of movements the young girl could have him wrapped around her little finger twice. But the thing that had his head whirling most, is how she never ceased to make him feel comfortable. As if he'd known her for a lifetime, when in all reality it had only been a few years. And to a man whose life span was measured in centuries, it was calculated up to minutes. So if one were to think in those terms, they would clearly see why Jareth was so guarded, why the urge to admit the truth was more than terrifying.

"That's a complicated subject, and no I couldn't have just ignored _you."_

He put an un-intended emphasis on the word _"You"_ and Sarah noticed, much to Jareth's distress.

"You agreed, and I have all the time in the world." Yet, far as his immortality was concerned, that wasn't nearly long enough.

"Very well then, but do not say that I did not warn you. This is in fact a very long drawn out story."

Sarah smiled victoriously, _she had won once again._

"In a time older than your greatest of grandparents. I was a mere child roaming about the mortal realm gravitated to all things human. On one cold winter morning I came across a little girl named Tristana, and in time her and I became each other's most trusted confidants."

Sarah looked at him absolutely amazed, _but wait.. something didn't add up._

"Do you mean that she wasn't, you know, freaked about your being other worldly?"

Jareth laughed, honestly amused. There was so much she didn't understand.

"In the days of old my kind's existence was not a subject of debate." He inhaled sharply. "Which would eventually be our down fall."

"What do you mean?"

"Magical beings and Humans had lived side by side for centuries, and although we had our differences, a certain level of respect was maintained. When Christianity began to spread, belief systems were challenged, in the chaos many unusual assumptions were made. My kind in more or less words became scapegoats, creatures who were sent to create havoc amongst your world. The clans endured a great deal of accusations, however when humans found ways to capture and in slave us, enough was enough. Oberon, our ruler at the time ordered all magical beings into the underground. Only allowing the most powerful to venture above."

"What does all of this have to do with your friend?" Sarah stole a quick glance in his direction. The Goblin King looked painfully remorseful, as if the memory were too much to bear.

"I held a great deal of magic at that age, yet, not nearly enough to be allowed access." He replied shortly.

Sarah hated herself for asking the question, she too knew the pain of losing a childhood friend over circumstances beyond your control. But how was all of this answering her initial question?

"What does this have to do with me?"

"When I came of age, my power was strong enough to come back to this place." He motioned around the balcony, and then continued. "It was not difficult to find Tristana. In a world lost to magic in all shapes and forms, her belief radiated through the dense blur of so called logic. However, as I feared, it was too late. Tristana was an old woman, and I could feel it in the air that she was quickly dying. I stayed by her side until she passed, and with her last breath I became nothing more than mythology."

The Goblin King struggled internally. He had never wanted to inform Sarah of the complete story, and here he was more than half way through it. Now all left to do was admit he'd known of her before she wished Toby away, and that the whole ordeal was in fact his fault. Which would surely prove to be a miserable task, but he did agree to an honest answer.

"But that was until a force stronger than I could ever imagine had drawn me to you. The same intense belief that guided my way to Tristana so many years earlier." Jareth said, an indifferent mask painting his already dark features.

"You mean the night I wished Toby away, right?"

For the first time since meeting The Goblin King, Sarah saw his eyes darken as he grimly replied. "No."

Sarah's eyes echoed the fit of rage boiling inside of her. She didn't completely understand everything that hid beneath the surface of that simple reply. Yet, she understood enough to be angered by the response.

"What?!?" She screamed demandingly.

Jareth spoke calmly, immune to her anger. "Have you not ever wondered what the line _He gave her special powers meant_?"

Sarah's mind began to rationalize, he was offering her more than the truth. "Yes."

"When I found you at first Sarah, that belief was so beautiful that I gave you a gift. The power to call upon me whenever you chose."

The Goblin King waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "After all, as I've said before, I had been rather generous."

As if reading her thoughts at that exact moment, one gloved finger hushed her words from escaping.

"I had no idea you'd use it in such a way." Jareth said gracefully shaking his head.

Once again silence fell upon the two, the magnificent moon swayed across the sun, causing the atmosphere to appear benighted.

"Did you know that the sun and moon were once lovers?" Sarah asked, proving that the mystical enchantment of the story was too much to only tolerate.

"Such a jealous sky." He provided woefully.

Thousands of wistful diamonds blazed across the delicate twilight. The Goblin King surveyed the occurrence, remarking. "But the stars are their children, and at moments such a these, they are reunited."

Sarah was not lost to the point of reference he was indicating, she looked at him directly. Her emotions apparent within already glazed eyes.

"And is that to be our fate?" She asked vaguely.

There was a bond between them, one that meant there wasn't a need for forthright interrogation. In some way, she was more than positive he'd known all along, and even more alarming, he felt the same way. And even if she hid it from the world, there was no denying it, she Sarah Williams was hopelessly in love with The Goblin King.

"Only if you prefer it."

Sarah grasped his hand, scooting herself closer to him. Then placing his arm around her shoulders she replied, "And I don't."

The Goblin king grinned unpretentiously. "Nor do I."

Days later, that antagonizing phone rang persistently. And this time there was no annoyed, avoidant young girl at the other end. No, she was in a place of fantastical reality, in the arms of the one she'd loved for so long.

That very same damsel inquired. "How long will we stay like this?"

One such man, rather king, replied. "Forever."

And the astonished girl looked at him defiantly, teasingly retorting. "That isn't very long at all."


End file.
